Hello12's Miraculous: Defenders of LA (SYOC)
by Lance Williams
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's time as superheroes have come to a close, and it's now time for the next generation of heroes to step up to the plate! After the death of Master Fu, Marinette is now the new guardian of the Miraculous and must choose the next generation of heroes to save the day. SYOC Open.
1. Chapter 1

_Be very descriptive. No Kwamis that are already in the show, be creative._

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Grade:_

_Sexuality:_

_Character Description: (Basically describe their personality and backstory in this one)_

_Describe what they look like: (Hair color etc.)_

_Outfit:_

_Miraculous:_

_Miraculous Power and Power Name:_

_Weapon:_

_Kwami Name:_

_Kwami Animal:_

_Transformation On Phrase:_

_Transformation Off Phrase:_

_Superhero Outfit:_


	2. The Assignment (Sneak Peak)

"No, no, no!"

A dirty brown-haired Hispanic was scavenging around his room, trying to look for a piece of paper that he lost. The paper was important to him and he needed it before going to school. His room was a tad bit untidy, which was one of the reasons as to why he was having a difficult time trying to find it.

He grabs a basket filled with papers and tosses it on the ground. He scrambles across the papers, trying to find the one he was looking for, but didn't have good luck. "If I don't get that paper back, I'm going to be in detention for the rest of my life."

"Don't be so dramatic." A floating creature said. The tiny creature was a nice blend of blue and black, resembling that of a spider monkey, only a little bit more exaggerated with bigger eyes and a longer tail.

The boy frowned with annoyance. He wasn't doing so well, searching for his paper by himself. He had been spending the past two hours, looking for his paper ever since he woke up. He searched his room, downstairs, his parent's room, and even his car! "Spinn, help me try and find it."

"Do it your damn self." The creature pills a banana and eats it. "Bananas really are god's gifts to earth.'

The boy gives up. He sits down on his bed and buries his face in his hands. "My life is going to be over."

Spinn rolls his eyes. He wanted his owner to be a little more positive. "Just go and ask Mr. Akiyama for an extension, Johnny."

A lightbulb appears over Johnny and he snaps his fingers. "That's a good idea!" Johnny gets up, feeling confident. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Spinn chuckles and grabs another banana. "Because you're dumb as fuck." Spinn eats another banana.

"Whatever." Johnny felt his insult and it hurt a little inside, knowing that it was true.

Johnny looks at his clock and sees that it was time to go to school. "We need to go!" Feeling lazy and not wanting to catch the bus to school, Johnny reaches into his pocket and puts his single hooped earring in his left ear. "Spinn, climb up!" As soon as he said that, Spinn is absorbed into his home, the earring.

Johnny starts jumping up and down like a monkey. Johnny's clothes are replaced by a white, blue and black mixed spandex suit with a hood on the back on it. Johnny puts the hood up and then a blue, white and black volto mask, covers his face. His right hand then becomes surrounded by black and blue gloves with his fingers being trapped by a black brass knuckle. He turns around as a furry blue tail appears from behind ending his transformation.

Johnny's superhero name was, Webchimp. Webchimp protected the city of LA from danger and was a well-respected superhero. Webchimp thought it would be better to use his superpowers to get school, instead of using something like his car or the bus.

Webchimp's brass knuckles, start ringing and he answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo, Johnny, where are you?"

Johnny hesitated, to tell the truth, wanting to keep his identity a secret. "I'm on my way to school, Julian."

"Well hurry up, my step-sister is starting to annoy me." Julian was Johnny's best friend. The two of them had been friends since they were little kids. Even though they are polar opposites in terms of personality, the saying was indeed true about them, opposites do attract.

His stepsister felt insulted. Her name was Kathy. "I am not annoying." Kathy had a natural tan. She was wearing a black tube top with various gaming logos on it.

"Yes, you are," Julian said. "You're being annoying right now." Just like his stepsister, Julian too had a natural tan. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue hooded jacket. The hood was over Julian's head, making look 'tough'.

That hurt Kathy's feeling a bit. She wanted her brother to love her. "I'm going to go sit on the steps." She walks away.

"Bye." Julian sticks his tongue out.

"Why do you two always fight? That's your sister!"

"She always bothers me. She needs to go and make her own friends." Hey admitted.

Johnny felt hurt that Julian would say that about his sister. "I knew that if I had a sister, I would love her unconditionally."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Sap."

"Shut up." Johnny jumps on type of a skyscraper, which was near his school and what he sees when he looks down. Johnny squints his eyes and he sees Julian. "Look Julian I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you." He hangs up.


	3. The Assignment

_**Shout out to Geni Blaze for helping edit this chapter.**_

"No, no, no!"

A dirty brown-haired Hispanic boy was scavenging around his room, trying to find an important piece of paper that he lost, and he desperately needed it for school.

He groaned and looked around his room, which appeared as of a cyclone went through it, this was one of the reasons why he was having a difficult time trying to find the paper

Grabbing a basket filled with paper and tossing it on the ground, he scrambled through them, trying to find the one he was looking for, but no such luck.

"If I don't get that paper back, I'm going to be in detention for the rest of my life!" He moaned

"Don't be so dramatic." A floating creature said. The tiny creature was a nice blend of blue and black, resembling that of a spider monkey, only a little bit more exaggerated with bigger eyes and a longer tail.

The boy frowned with annoyance. He wasn't getting anything accomplished searching by himself. He'd been spending the past two hours looking for his paper ever since he woke up. He searched his room, downstairs, his parent's room, and even his car!

"Spinn, help me try and find it." he all but commanded.

"Do it your damn self." The creature said as he peeled a banana. "Bananas really are the gods' gifts to earth." he marveled to himself.

"Ugh," The kid moans in surrender "I give up" He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. "My life is over."

Spinn rolled his eyes. His master was way too overdramatic. Why can't he be more positive? "Just go and ask Mr. Akiyama for an extension, Johnny."

At that, a lightbulb appeared over Johnny's head. Snapping his fingers. "That's a great idea!" Johnny stood up, feeling more confident. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Spinn chuckles and grabs another banana. "Because you're a dumbass" he commented with a mouthful of banana.

"Whatever." Johnny glared as his confidence was knocked down a few pegs, he knew it was technically true, but it still hurt.

Anyway, Johnny looked at his clock and saw that it was time to go to school.

"We need to go!"

Feeling lazy and not wanting to catch the bus to school, Johnny reached into his pocket and put his single hooped earring in his left ear. "Spinn, climb up!" As soon as he said that, Spinn was absorbed into the earring.

Johnny started jumping up and down like a monkey. His clothes are replaced by a white, blue and black mixed spandex suit with a hood on the back on it. Johnny puts the hood up and then a blue, white and black volto mask, covers his face. His right hand becomes surrounded by black and blue gloves with his fingers being trapped by a black brass knuckle. He turns around as a furry blue tail appears from behind, ending his transformation.

Johnny's superhero identity was, Webchimp. He protected the city of Los Angeles from danger and was a well-respected superhero.

But he was also a teenager and thought it would be cool to use his superpowers to get school, instead of using something like his car or the bus.

Webchimp's brass knuckles started ringing. Answering it he responded with "Hello?"

"Yo, Johnny, where you at?"

Johnny hesitated, not wanting to tell his friend the complete truth. "Oh– I'm uh– I'm on my way to school, Julian."

"Well hurry up! My step-sister is annoying me." Julian was Johnny's best friend. The two of them have been friends ever since they were little kids. Even though they are polar opposites in terms of personality, that old saying was indeed true about them– opposites do attract.

Julian's stepsister, Kathy, felt insulted. "I am not annoying!" she huffed

Kathy was a natural tan and was wearing a black tube top with various gaming logos on it.

"Pfft, yeah you are. You're being annoying right now." He rolled his eyes

Just like his stepsister, Julian too had a natural tan. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue hooded jacket. The hood was over Julian's head, making him look like a "tough" guy.

That made her nostrils flare. Why was he so cold towards her? She only wanted him to love her. "I'm going to go sit on the steps." She stomped away.

"Whatever." Julian stuck his tongue out.

"Why do you two always fight? She's your sister!" Johnny scowled towards the phone

"Stepsister," he corrected "And she always bothers me. She needs to go and make her own friends." Julian admitted.

Johnny was frustrated at Julian's words. "If I had a sister, I would love her unconditionally."

Julian rolled his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, you sap!"

"Shut up," Johnny said as he jumps on top of a skyscraper, which was near his school, which was in his sights. "Look Julian I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you."

Using his 50/50 vision, Webchimp tried to find the perfect tree to use his superpowers on. He spots one that was the perfect tree and secluded for using his power "There we go."

He pointed his brass knuckles at the tree. "Spiderweb!" He called out.

Sticky white spider webs came out of the brass knuckles and wrapped itself around a tree branch. LA's hero leaps off the building, holding on to the brass knuckles and swings.

A few seconds later he lands gracefully on the ground with the brass knuckles hanging by a thread.

"Spinn, climb down." A green light appears, making both his superhero suit and brass knuckles disappear. He was now back to normal, but the spiderweb was still there. "I doubt me using my superpowers like that is going to have any negative consequences." He casually comments. Whistling, he strolls off to school.

A light-skinned guy with a bushy afro, whistles on his way to school. "I sure hope nothing bad happens to me on the account of a superheroes irresponsibility!" He exclaims hopefully, closing his eyes.

He ends up tripping over a rock and rolls into the spiderweb, that was now tangled around his body, rendering him constricted and trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

"Someone, please help me!" He cried for help, but no one heard. Whoops...

"So, you're telling me you didn't do the assignment at all?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I said."

Julian and Johnny walk into the classroom and sit in their usual assigned seats. One of the many fascinating things about science classrooms in this school is that they looked very futuristic, almost as if they had been ripped out of a sci-fi movie.

Johnny was a little nervous about how the teacher was going to react when he explains to him the situation about the assignment. "I just don't know where it went." He responded.

"I always knew that your overarching ways would catch up to you."

"It's not my fault that I'm perfect."

Julian starts grabbing his chemistry and notebooks out of his Backpack, getting ready for class. He opens up his notebook and begins writing. "You know if you were a cockroach, you can make a million little copies of yourself and be in many places at once."

An idea goes off in Johnny's head. "Julian, you're a genius." He kisses Julian on the cheek, which made him blush and runs off.

"But hey, what about class and your assignment?" But it was too late, his friend was already gone.

Johnny rushed to the Guardian of the Miraculouses apartment in order to grab something from them. There was nothing special about the apartment complex, it was just a generic one. He rushed upstairs and knocked on the door of the Guardian.

The Guardian opens up the door. The person who opened up the door was a black-haired girl whose hair was put in braids. Right next to her was a purple Kwami just like Spin. She was surprised to see Johnny. "Johnny?"

"Lulu! It's great seeing you." Johnny invites himself, pushing her to the side. Johnny looks at her shelf. The shell had rows and rows of Miraculouses. He saw a Cockroach one, which was the one he needed.

Confused Lulu and Corri looked at each other. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Lulu asked. Lulu trips and falls.

Johnny used this as a diversion and sneaks the Cockroach Miraculous into his pocket. He starts whistling in order to play it off.

"Lulu are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Corri." Lulu gets back up, but Johnny was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

Johnny runs down the hallway, feeling a slight regret for stealing from Lulu. He was glad that he did it so he could get what he wanted. "I hope Lulu isn't too mad at me."

Little did he know, however, that the constant moving made the Miraculous in his pocket rise up, making it move and fall on the ground. Johnny didn't notice a thing being blind to it all.

Spinn pops out of Johnny's pocket, hearing everything he had said. "Of course, she's going to be mad. Maybe even a little livid."

Johnny sighs and plants his face in his hands. "What have I done."

"But what," He wanted to take back what he said. "You can have so much fun with the Cockroach Miraculous."

Johnny thought about it. "You do raise a good point."

"Sometimes channeling in that inner beast that inside you, can lead to some good."

"You know what..." After giving it, some thought he made up his mind. "I'm going to use it."

"Alright!" Spinn was happy with his choice.

Meanwhile on the other side of LA, not too far from our hero. The other students in his class were listening to their teacher Mr. Akiyama to talk. He was a tall man with spiky hair. The top of his hair was a cool jet black, while the bottom was a nice frosty white.

Mr. Akiyama was taking attendance for the class. That was something that every teacher had to do, making sure that every one of his students wherein class.

When he stumbled across Johnny's name, he looks up to see if Johnny was there...but sadly he wasn't, which worried the teacher. "Has anyone seen Johnny? He isn't one to miss school."

Julian tensed up and got a little nervous, knowing the truth about where he was.

"Maybe...he's selling drugs." A brown-haired teen with a nice chiseled jaw and brown eyes speculated.

The rest of the class laughed except for Julian. "That's not very funny Wesley."

"Well then if no one knows where he is, I'm just going to have to mark him off as absent.

"No!" He shouted, defending his friend.

"Julian, do you know where he is?"

Julian got nervous and began sweating. "Um...he was here, but he said he needed to go to the library to print something off.," Julian was trying his best to make up a lie that makes sense, trying his best to cover up for his friend. "He'll be back, just give him time."

"Okay well tell him, I'll excuse this, this one time " The teacher was now finished with attendance, but checked Johnny off as undecided, which was something that could be changed. But there was another thing on his mind. "But just because he's an online celebrity doesn't give him the excuse to do whatever he wants."

Mr. Akiyama looks up and smiled at his students. Their smiles always brightened his day. "Now, remember class, you have until the end of the class period to finish your assignments." He reminded.

Hearing that Julian made sure to text his friend:

_Hey, you have until the end of the class period to find it. I've got you some time._

After sending the text, he went back to his assignment that was hoping that he could finish up.

Johnny, with Spinn hidden in his jacket, was walking through the streets of the loud, polluted, crowded and anthill-like city of LA with the Cockroach Miraculous now in his possession. He was hoping that his bad luck will turn around.

But like most teens, he had something else on his mind...

Johnny sighed as he was scrolling through the pictures of his phone. Which were mostly of his crush, Maurice Kerr. Especially that cute one of Maurice napping on his desk, his glasses were all crooked, the light complimented his delicate features and his long eyelashes, and his pretty pink lips, and his messy bed head– you get the idea. If this were an anime, Johnny would be making heart eyes.

Spinn rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was pretty used to this. "Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies. And aren't you supposed to be using the cockroach miraculous? Instead, you're just drooling over that nerd. Again."

"Hey!" Johnny got really defensive over his crush. "Maurice isn't a nerd! He's just– himself!"

"Uh-huh. He's a nerd."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

This went on for a while...

"Is no–uuugh, why couldn't I get a better Kwami? Like Plagg or Corri?" Johnny asked up at the sky, once again doubting his relationship with Spinn.

Johnny's phone rang and sees that he got a text from Julian and started to read it. After reading the text, Julian became happy. "Yes, we can buy some time. The assignment won't be due until the end of class…" Johnny looks at the time. "And we only have 25 more minutes, Spinn let's go!"

"Coming!"

Meanwhile back at the school, a girl with orange hazel hair was watching Julian doing her assignment. She was in the class too and had already finished up hers. The boy she had been watching wasn't the only one who had been working on their assignment, as others had been too.

She slowly creeps up to the boy, wanting to give him a good scare. But there was no hope. "Hey, Miranda." It was like Julian had eyes in the back of his head.

"Shoot." She stomps her foot on the ground but then wraps her arms around Julian. "How is my favorite lucky charm doing?"

"Great." He hesitated to say.

There was something about the way he said that, and it made her cautious. "Are you lying?"

"No…" He runs his nose which gave her an indicator.

"Ye, your lying."

He was caught, so he gave up. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "We've been dating for a year silly." She starts playing with his ear and smiles at him. "I know everything about you."

"Curses! The horrors of falling in love." The couple kisses each other.

"So where is he anyway?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "He just sort of ran out of here. I think he went to go and look for his assignment."

Miranda was surprised by that. "What? Johnny Speedstack forgetting an assignment. Are we in an alternative universe?" After she said that the couple shared a quick laugh.

"I wonder how he's doing."

Johnny and Spinn were still walking down the sidewalk of East LA. Johnny was doing his usual pastime of whistling, as the bustling summer heat wasn't phasing him too much, but on the other hand, it was bothering his friend.

"It's so hot!" Spinn wanted to pass out from dehydration.

"It's not that hot." Johnny puts his hands in his pockets when he realizes that the box containing the Cockroach Miraculous wasn't in there, which startled him. "No, no, no!" He began freaking out.

"What's happening?" Spinn asked.

"I lost the Cockroach Miraculous!"

"Oh no!"

"I know, what am I going to do?"

"No, I mean...do you always put on so much cologne?" Spinn plugs his nose.

Johnny gave him the side-eye. "This isn't the time to crack jokes. This is the time to be serious." He did some reflection in his mind. The guilt he had been feeling was eating him up and he wanted to tell the truth to Lulu. "I have to tell Lulu the truth."

"But…" Spinn protested.

Johnny wasn't going to let Spinn trick him into doing something, he shouldn't be doing. "No, not this time Spinn. I'm going to do the responsible thing for once and be mature about the situation."

Johnny ran back to Lulu's place. He knocked on her door and as soon as she opened it, he got down on his knees and began crying. "Lulu, I'm so sorry I stole a Miraculous from you! I just wanted to be in two places at once." He apologized.

He had a lot that he regretted, and Lulu sensed that. "I forgive you."

Johnny cleans himself up, smiles and rises up. "Thank you and again, I'm so sorry for what I've done." He bowed to her.

"So where is the Miraculous at?" She asked.

"Well...I sort of lost it."

Lulu started laughing. "I know you did." She grabbed a box and showed it to him. "I found it outside. I had a feeling that you stole something from me when you came earlier, so I was just waiting for you to come back."

Johnny sighed. "Now that's a relief, I totally wasn't worried at all."

"Yeah, you where…"

"Shut up, Spinn!"

Lulu smiled. She was glad to see how far he had come, since the first time they had met. "I knew I made the right choice when I gave you that Miraculous."

Johnny scratches himself on the back of his head. The way he remembered things didn't add up to hers. "You mean when you tripped and the Miraculous scattered everywhere and I found one?"

"The details aren't too important." Lulu walks over to her desk and grabs a paper that had Johnny's handwriting. "And I believe that you may have left this at my place last night." She hands him the paper.

Johnny starts reading the paper. He realized that this was the assignment that he had to get done for class. "This is my paper, the one I've been looking for." He couldn't believe it.

Johnny then facepalms. "Ugh, I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid," Lulu said. Lulu turns around and starts pushing Johnny towards the door. "Now, now, go on." He gets confused as she slams the door on him.

Johnny felt insulted. "Well...that was rude." He shrugs it off and then walks away. Johnny looks back at his paper, putting his attention on something else. "Whelp, I have only fifteen minutes to get back to school and build this paper. Let's go!" Johnny and Spinn rush off.

Johnny rushes into the classroom with his assignment in his hand. He was glad that he was able to finally make it back to class and on time. "Mr. Akiyama, I'm sorry for being late, but-" The bell rang which meant it was time for class to be over with.

Students started grabbing their things and getting out of their seats, heading to their next destination of the day.

"Oh man! Don't tell me that I'm late!"

"Yes, you are Mr. Speedstack."

"Please, Mr. Akiyama! I didn't mean to be late on my assignment." Johnny started crying.

But Mr. Akiyama didn't care. "Maybe next time you'll actually focus on your assignment instead of spending all day making youtube videos." He grabs the paper from him, looks it over and gives him and grades him. "Here."

He gives the paper back to Johnny. Once Johnny looks at the paper, he was surprised to see the grade that he got. "100%?" He couldn't believe.

"Despite you being a few seconds late on handing it in, you actually did pretty well Mr. Speedstack." The teacher starts grabbing his things as he had to leave too.

"But remember Johnny, make sure you get to class on time, so we won't have to deal with things like this." Mr. Akiyama grabs his things and starts walking off.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!" He hugs his teacher and then quickly runs off.

"Yeah." Mr. Akiyama dusts himself off.

Class was now over, and the students started walking out of class, Johnny included. Johnny was able to successfully able to deliver his assignment and on time too. Johnny, Miranda, and Julian were walking with each other.

"Good thing I was able to make it back in time or else I would've failed. We can't have that."

A girl walks up to Johnny with a picture of Webchimp. She was a little shy and nervous. "Are you Johnny Speedstack from Johnny Speedstack vlogs?"

Johnny grabs his black sunglasses and then takes them off. "Why, yes I am."

The girl blushed and squealed. "Can I please have your autograph?"

"Why yes, you may." Johnny signs her picture with a permanent marker. He was happy that so many people admire and look up to him. It gave him so much joy. He winks at her when he finishes and puts the sunglasses on the top of his head. "There you go, sweetie."

"Ahh! I think I'm going to die!" She hugs the picture and runs off.

"Aren't I amazing? Having fans and able to finish assignments on time. Things really are going well."

Miranda was a little jealous. "Show off." Revealing her animosity towards him.

A man secluded in the shadows was watching a video of Webchimp from his globe. He was intrigued by the superhero and wanted to know more, but at the same time, a deep and burning hatred towards the hero fueled his blood and made it boil.

The man truly was dedicated to the shadow theme. He was rocking a gray trench coat and black fedora. He wanted to make sure that no one knew who or what he was because he knew that if someone found out who he was, that it was going to be very controversial.

"Webchimp, you think you're safe now. But soon, a shadow will cast over your hearts and dreams."


	4. The Third Wheel (Sneak Peak)

_Meanwhile at another side of town..._

Johnny smacked really loud as he ate his chicken and smacking really loud. He was trying to get the attention of Julian who was too busy being distracted by his lovely girlfriend Miranda.

The trio was at one of Johnny's favorite restaurants called Winner Winner Chicken Dinner. He was hoping he could spend some bro time with his best friend but instead got roped into being the third wheel of their date. He grumbled. Julian didn't notice his stormy mood or his smacking. He was too busy being all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend.

"You are so beautiful, Miranda! You're like the piece that has been missing my whole life."

Miranda blushed. "Aww, that is so sweet!"

Julian was a tad bit confused about what was going on with Miranda's face. "Why is your face red?"

"You made me blush silly. Because of how cute you are!"

"Oh!" He realized. "So, the female body can produce natural make up? Wow, the wonders of biology."

Johnny raised his eyebrows, while Miranda slammed her head up against the table. They couldn't believe that he would say something so stupid. "I'm so lucky I love you." She shook her head and momentarily regretted being in a relationship with him.

"I'm so lucky I love you." A jealous Johnny mimicked.

Miranda growled at him in protest. "Don't mimic me."

"Mimic you? Why would someone want to mimic trash?"

Feeling insulted, Miranda grabbed the table. She wanted to flip it over and start a fight. "Oh yeah! You wanna see a strong enough fighter?!"

"Bring it on sister!" He too grabs the table. The two of them glare at each other, electricity shooting out of their eyes. They may have shared something in common, but it was clear that they weren't getting along.

Julian had a strong connection with both of them and didn't like seeing them fight. He intervenes by getting in between them. "Stop it both of you! You two need to learn how to get along!"

"I can't get along with someone who nitpicks everything I say."

"Rich words coming from you Miranda." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"That's enough!"

Julian reached into his backpack and grabs his trusty box. He opens up his box and pulls out his lucky handcuffs, which he felt would come in handy for this exact situation. "I know the perfect solution to this." He chooses one hand from both of them and puts them in his handcuffs. He locks the handcuffs with a key he had, forcing them to be handcuffed together.

"What do you think you're doing?" A shocked Johnny asked, not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"Nothin," Julian said. "Just trying to get the two of you to get along."

"This is ridiculous. We get along great." Miranda responded.

Julian started laughing. "That's rich. Come on, tell me something that makes more sense."

"This isn't funny!" they said in unison. Then glared at each other for that "Stop that!" They chorused once more. "Stop it!"

Julian was impressed. "See, the two of you are getting along already." He cheered and slung his backpack around his shoulders.

The handcuffed duo turned their glares on him, which sent shivers down his spine.

"You can't leave us like this!"


	5. The Third Wheel

_**Shout out to Geni Blaze for helping edit this chapter.**_

It was a beautiful evening for a nice, secluded, romantic dinner. Just what Hannah needed. She and her date were at a place known as Romeo's, a fancy Italian restaurant.

The blonde haired woman was enjoying her tomato soup and crackers while her date, Michael – a tall rugged handsome man was just finishing up his meal.

The date was going well or so she assumed. She was happy, laughing and having a grand ol' time chatting and gossiping about anything and everyone.

He on the other hand, looked bored and disinterested, playing with the last peas on his plate as she kept talking.

"And that new girl at my job was like, Hannah, you're not pretty enough to do the weather." she rolled her eyes as she gestured with her hands

"Uh huh." was his only response.

Feeling ignored by him, Hannah scowled "Are you listening to me?"

Michael jerked in surprise "O-Of course." he nodded

Her scowl deepened "Then what did I just say?"

"Oh, you know–um..." beads of sweat were forming at his temple.

"Ah! Would you look at that, a message from my daughter" he BSed and grabbed his phone, avoiding eye contact.

"Miranda? Isn't she hanging out with friends?" she crossed her arms

"Oh well yes, but she's probably–" he tried, but felt bad for lying so with a sigh he ran a hand over his face "Look Hannah, you're a wonderful girl, but-"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Her hands banged against the table as she stood in outrage.

Michael put his hands up in a calming gesture "W-well yes"

Hannah stared at him for a while with a fierce expression on her face.

"Fine. FINE!"

She took her umbrella and coat and with one last glare stomped out of the restaurant.

Michael slumped in relief "Oh thank heavens, I'm done with her."

Meanwhile...

"Men." Hannah spat "They're. All. The. Same. They just treat women like we're trash and-and–Arrgh!" She shouted with teary eyes.

Running back to her apartment, she threw everything on the floor and rushed straight to her room where she cried into her pillows.

"I-I loved him!" she sobbed "W-We only dated for thr-three w-weeks, but I was in love with him!"

She rolled over with a sniffle and gazed up at her picture filled ceiling, which were all of him.

She blowed a kiss at them, wishing that he would return the gesture, but when she remembered what happened earlier it filled her with rage.

"I'm going to make him pay." She gave a bloodthirsty growl

"If. He. Thinks. That he can break up with Weather Girl!–" She grabbed her umbrella, and opened it, setting it on her shoulder "He's got a hurricane coming for him." She cackled in a stereotypical cartoon villain way and rose off the ground.

"I'm coming for you, my love."

Johnny smacked real loud as he ate his chicken.

He was trying to get Julian's attention, or annoy Miranda. Both. He decided. Definitely both.

The trio was at one of Johnny's favorite restaurants called Winner Winner Chicken Dinner. He was hoping he could spend some bro time with his best friend but instead got roped into being the third wheel of their date. He grumbled. Julian didn't notice his stormy mood, or his smacking. He was too busy being all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend.

"You look so beautiful this evening–not that you don't look beautiful all the time, my darling~ " he gushed

Miranda blushed "Julian! You're too much!"

Julian had confusion written all over his face "Why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" He felt her forehead.

Miranda batted his hand away "No silly, you just made me blush."

"Oh!" he perked up "So girls can turn red for reasons other than anger or sickness?" he blinked at her.

Johnny raised a brow at that, while Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. They couldn't believe some of the things that came out of his mouth sometimes.

She pecked his lips "You're lucky you're cute."

"I'm lucky I have you~ "

"You're so sweet" She giggled

Johnny rolled his eyes "You're so sweet~ " he said in a mocking high pitched voice.

Miranda turned and glared at him.

"Stop that"

"Stop that~"

"Stop copying me!"

Johnny snorted "Why would I want to copy someone as trashy as you."

Miranda made a face "You're just jealous because your love life is non-existent" she retorted.

Johnny rolled his eyes "Well at least I'm not as disgusting as you two."

"Pfft, you wish you had a relationship like this, but I don't know anyone who'd want to date someone as annoying as you"

"I'll have you know I am very desirable. Anyone would be lucky to date me. I'm the city's hero."

"Unlucky is more like it. They'd get attacked by villains in a heartbeat"

Johnny shot up and banged his fists on the table "That was one time!"

Miranda does the same, shaking the table slightly "One time too many!"

The two of them heatedly glared daggers at each other.

A pair of hands made their way to hold Johnny and Miranda's shoulder. Julian was standing now too.

"Guys, can you please just chill." He smiled warmly at them. He loves them both but they can be a real pain in the neck whenever they clashed.

"I'd chill if he/she stopped talking for once!" they chorused.

Julian still had a small smile on his face and blew a few red strands out of his face. Time for Plan B. He smirked.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out his lucky handcuffs, and while they're distracted quickly slips them on on one of their wrists and locks them.

"Here's how this is gonna go" he says calmly at their gaping faces.

"I'll let you two go once you start getting along"

"What do you think your doing?!" Johnny sputtered once he got over his shock.

"I literally just said–"

"This is ridiculous! We get along just fine!" Miranda protested and crossed her arms– well tried. It was hard handcuffed to someone else.

Julian chuckled "You sure about that?"

"This isn't funny!" they said in unison. Then glared at each other for that "Stop that!" They chorused once more. "Stop it!"

Julian was impressed. "See, the two of you are getting along already." He cheered and slung his backpack around his shoulders.

The handcuffed duo turned their glares on him, which sent shivers down his spine.

"You can't leave us like this!"

Julian only smiled "Actually, I can. Besides, I have football practice now and–" he gave his fuming girlfriend a kiss on the cheek "I gotta go! Have fun! I'll see you later~ " he sang and rushed out of there, smirking to himself. Oh he wished he could stay! They were so awkward right now. But they'd probably unite to kill him. He thought with a sigh

"Julian! Get back here, you jerk! Let us go!"

"Julian! You are so dead! Arrgh, the nerve of him!"

The news station was dark and empty with only one person around. The tall rugged man who was on a date with Hannah earlier was in his security guard outfit. He was chilling and chewing on a doughnut and dipping them in a cup of coffee he was drinking.

_He clearly was living the dream._

"So, did you finally break up with that crazy weather girl?" His friend asked on dispatch.

"Yes, I finally did!"

"How did she take it?"

"She actually took it well. I wasn't expecting her too."

A shadowy figure enters the room and begins watching him. The shadow was moving closer and closer towards him. The only thing that could be seen with the shadowy figure was its wide perfect white teeth smile.

"I don't know man. If a crazy chick breaks up with you and doesn't do anything about it. You need to be careful."

He thought about it for a quick second before coming up with a conclusion based on what he knew about the girl for that short period of time they were together. "I'm sure she's not harmless. If she was going to do something, I'm sure she would've done it alright."

"Alright man, just be careful."

"Jason, you have nothing to worry about. Every little thing is going to be alright."

The shadowy figure sneaks up behind him and wraps its arms around him. It starts choking him and then drags him away. He screamed in peril and even tried to fight back - by kicking the shadowy figure in the face.

The shadow figure falls on the ground and he gets up, thinking that he has the upper hand. "Now go away or-" Before he could say anything, the shadow walks closer to him and he finally got a good look at the figure and who it was. "It's you!" His jaw dropped.

It was Weather Girl. "Why yes..." She was pissed and was out for revenge against the guy for breaking up with her. "It is I, the Weather Girl." She still had her strong British accent and was holding tight to her yellow umbrella.

"No... it's worse. Because you're my ex-girlfriend." He passes out and collapses.

Weather Girl puts her hands on her hips. She had a big frown on her face. "And that's why I'm kidnapping you! I'm so sick of men telling girls that they're going to love them forever, only for them to break up with her!"

She teared up and stomped her foot on the ground. "I'm so sick of it!" She points her umbrella at him and freezes him in ice.

Johnny and Miranda were stuck with no idea what to do next. They exited retro dinner and were now walking down the hot, muggy sidewalks of LA. Luckily there weren't too many people walking around.

Miranda was happy about this because didn't want people to see her sweating thanks to the heat which irritated Johnny. "It's so hot out here." She complained.

Johnny in annoyance rolled his eyes. "Where in LA Miranda!" Johnny facepalmed. "Sometimes I can't believe that we're cousins."

A frustrated Miranda was getting tired of Johnny and his constant immaturity. It had reached its boiling point with this being the final straw. "Why do hate me so much?" She asked. "You've hated me since we were kids! You need to act your age!"

"Act my age?"

"Yes, act your age! Your sixteen and have been a superhero since you were 10. Time to grow up already."

Johnny barks at her. The emotions he had been feeling about her were finally coming out in the open. "I don't need to remind you why I hate you in the first place! You know why."

"Enlighten me, Johnny. Why do I hate you?"

"You know exactly why." He points at her and starts poking her on her chest. He looks up at the sun, to get set a perfect atmosphere for the story he wanted to retell. "It all started one summer day in 2010…"

_**-FLASHBACK BEGINS-**_

On a hot, sunny day, several years ago, a young Johnny and Miranda were playing in the park as both of Miranda's bleach blonde's parents were watching the children play tag with the other kids. There were a ton of kids around their age at the park too.

Miranda was the person who was it. She had her eyes closed and was counting down the seconds. But she did something that she wasn't supposed too and took a quick peek to see where the other kids were hiding. She sees Johnny was hiding who was hiding behind a slide and he saw her, "1...2...3...4...5...ready or not, here I come."

After she was finished, she went to the one person whose spot she knew for sure and that was her cousin. She finds Johnny and tags him. "Gotcha!"

But the young Johnny started crying, feeling ripped off.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you cheated." He pointed his finger at her and continued with the waterworks.

"I didn't cheat." She lied and put her hands on her waist.

"Yes, you did! Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Miranda's parents heard the crying. Thinking that it was Miranda and Johnny, they went to the location where they were at. "What's wrong?" Miranda's mother asked.

"Auntie Jessica and Uncle Mike, Miranda is cheating at hide and seek."

The angry parents looked at their daughter and hoped that what she was saying wasn't true. "Miranda, is that true?"

"No!" Miranda had no other choice but to lie, not wanting to end up in trouble. "Johnny was the one who cheated mommy and daddy." She put on her best-crying face, knowing that her parents would buy it.

Which they did as they felt sorry for scolding their daughter. "Come here," Jessica said. Miranda goes over to her mom and she picks her up. Miranda cries in her chest.

"I'm sorry for scolding you, pumpkin pie."

Mike put his hands on his hips and wasn't too happy about Johnny's behavior. "Johnny when we go back home, we have a lot to discuss when it comes to cheating." Mike grabs Johnny by the arm and drags him away.

"But I didn't do it!" He cried, trying to prove his innocence.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"And that is why I hate you." He closed his eyes and turned to the side. Just thinking back to that dreadful day, brought back so many painful and unwanted memories.

But Miranda didn't see it as such a big deal as Johnny did. "Dude, that was years ago! We were kids! Stop living in the past, gosh darn it!"

"I can't let it go. It traumatized me."

Her phone starts ringing, and she picks it up. Which unfortunately put a dent in this serious conversation that had been building up for years between them.

She gets a quick glance at her phone and sees that she was getting a video call message from her moms. "It's my moms!" She answers and her two mothers appear on the screen. One of them had black hair with a purple streak going across.

"Moms is everything okay?"

"Hey, Aunt Jessica and Aunt Dani." Johnny greeted.

"Johnny, Miranda we need your help," Jessica said in a panic. You could tell that something bad had happened. Not only because of the way they were talking, but also because of the way Jessica was biting her fingernails, a small little habit that she said when she got worried.

The cousins worried too. "Why, what happened?" Johnny asked.

"It's your father." Dani had an extremely slow way of talking and responding, almost mimicking that of a sloth's movement. It was hard to tell if she was interested or not, because of her tone of voice. "He's hasn't returned any of our calls."

"We're getting worried that he's missing." Jessica held Dani's hands. "Or even worse-"

Johnny and Miranda look at each-other. "Don't think like that!" They both said, having an intense love for Mike.

Jessica and Dani nod their heads. "I'm worried sick about him. Do you think you guys can head over to the new station where he works, to see if he's still there?" Jessica asked.

"Yea, we can do that."

"Thank you. Love both of you two pieces, bye!" Jessica blows a kiss as Dani waves nonchalantly.

"I know a shortcut to the news station! They both said together, yet again. Both were eager to find Mike. Each one of them having different ideas.

"You do know that he's my father, right? So, we should go this way!" She started pulling heavily on her side.

He did the same that she did earlier, but only with more force. She almost fell. "Yeah he may be your father, but he's also my ex-step-uncle in law."

"You just confirmed that we should listen to me instead of you!"

"Ugh whatever Miranda, it's always about you." Johnny was getting frustrated. He gives in and decides to follow Miranda.

The two arrived outside the news station, but Johnny couldn't keep from his usual nagging antics, that drove Miranda crazy the whole walk there. It was beginning to get late out with the skies turning dark blue and the bright white stars glistening.

"My neck, my back, my tushy, and my hat are all hurting." At this point, Johnny was finding anything to complain about if he had to stoop that low. "And why are we walking late at night in LA of all places?"

Miranda got frustrated for the 30th time today. This was just not her day at all, having to deal with all this crap. "Will you just shut up already!"

"I can't shut up!" Johnny refused. "I have to file a public complaint to our city government about how gross, disgusting, polluted and trashy our city is. It's my duty as a United States citizen."

Miranda's face turned red and steam came out her ears and nose. "This is why I can't take you seriously! You act like a 5-year-old child. You get angry when you don't get a perfect grade. You freak out when things aren't properly organized. You wear gloves and inspect every little aspect of every food that you get from a grocery store and you wear sixteen pair of underwear at once. You're annoying, obsessive-compulsive and I have no idea why you're a superhero. Grow up already!" She instantly regretted saying all of that and covered her mouth. "Johnny, I'm-"

Johnny turns around. His eyes started to water. She hurt his feelings and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. "How can you say all that?"

"Johnny, I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind that I needed to let out of my system."

"No! Don't talk to me meanie!"

"Whatever." She started walking along, basically dragging Johnny along with her.

When they approach the building of the news station, they notice that building had been covered with ice and snow. The temperature changed and it was a lot colder, making both of them shiver up.

"Who can be behind such a thing?" Miranda asked.

They connected the dots and realized who might wanna do something like this.

"Weather Girl!"

It took both of them by surprise that they said something at the same time together, but Johnny was still mad at Miranda and ignored her. Miranda wanted to amends, but he didn't want too. She turned him to the side.

"I guess we should go in and try to see what's wrong."

Johnny said nothing.

Miranda scratches the back of her head. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that another guy broke up with her again and she kidnapped."

Johnny ignored her again.

"I guess I gotta break the ice somehow, right buddy?"

Nothing.

"Come on! That was funny and you know it! You like puns!"

Even though he didn't want to flat out admit it. She was right. He was trying his best to stop laughing, but her pun was just too great. Johnny starts laughing and Miranda does too.

For a moment they had forgotten about the conflict they were having and for the first time in a long time, they were sharing something special. Johnny and Miranda look into each other's eyes and share a heartwarming smile.

"I'm so sorry for lashing out at you back there." Miranda scratched her head and kept looking down. "I didn't mean what I said, it was just my frustration getting the best of me."

Johnny had to apologize for some things too. "I forgive you and I know you didn't mean it. I'm the one who shouldn't have kept so much animosity towards you about something that happened to us when we were kids. It was childish of meze and for that, I deeply apologize."

"I forgive you." They both said and hugged each other.

"Isn't that sweet. A family reunion!"

"Huh?" They turned around. They were surprised to see Weather Girl floating in the air with her trusty umbrella intact.

"Weather Girl!"

"Did someone watch the forecast? Because I predict strong winds!" Weather Girl swings her unclosed umbrella and a strong gust of wind pushes Miranda and Johnny. The two of them end up with their backs up against a car.

"I see that didn't work." She was getting cocky. "Maybe it's time for you to go to hail!" She lifts her umbrella up in the air and it opens up. A dark cloud circles above the area and it begins hailing.

"We have to find somewhere to hide," Johnny said. Both him and Miranda where beginning to get hit by little ice pebbles.

He looks around to see if he can find some sort of shield that can protect them from it. He sees a trashcan nearby and came up with an idea. "Maybe we can use those trash can lid for protection!"

They run off to the trashcan and both of them grab lids. They place the lids over their heads and instead of the hail hitting their heads, it was now hitting the trash can lids.

"This was a really smart idea Johnny."

"I know, I'm a genius." He chuckled.

"But how are we going to defeat her?"

"That's something I don't know yet."

Weather Girl had an extreme fixation on Miranda based on events that happened earlier today. "I can care less about the boy! I want to destroy you Miranda for what your father did to me!"

She shoots out electricity from her umbrella and it. She aims it at Miranda, but luckily Miranda was fast and dodged it. "I'm going to get you!" She keeps trying to shoot her with electricity, but Miranda kept on dodge it.

"We have to come up with a way to beat her!"

"I don't know how we're going to beat her Miranda," Johnny said. He looked around to try and find something useful. He looks at the lid he was holding in his hands and knew what to do now. "Maybe we can use this!" He throws the lid at Weather Girl and knocks the umbrella out of her hand.

Miranda was impressed. "That was a smart idea, Johnny! She's useless without her umbrella." Miranda grabs the umbrella and starts studying it so she can use it. "How do you use this thing?"

"Give me back my umbrella!" In a rage, she goes after Miranda.

However, Miranda was too busy being distracted by trying to figure out how the umbrella works. Miranda thinks about lighting with it being the one thing she wanted to use with the umbrella.

She finds a button and pushes it opening up the umbrella and after thinking about lighting, a bolt of lightning comes out of the top and shocks Weather Girl and makes her fall onto the ground with her whole body turning black.

"I figured it out!" She said. "If I think about it, the Umbrella will do something that I want to do weather-wise."

Weather Girl wasn't ready to give up and gets back up to floating in the air. "You're ruining my life!" She chases Miranda who starts running around in a circle.

Miranda started thinking once again and she shoots out a blizzard that traps Weather Girl into a vortex of ice and snow.

"Now Johnny try and trap her!"

"Right." Johnny digs in his backpack and pulls out his bazooka that shoots out a net. The net ends up trapping Weather Girl in it as the vortex disappeared. "Got her!" Johnny was happy that he successfully captured the girl.

Johnny and Miranda high five each other. But Miranda was more worried about her dad. She rushed to the aid of her dad, who was still frozen in a block of ice.

"Dad, I'm going to save you!" Miranda grabbed a crowbar and started beating the ice silly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you get out of their dad!"

After a few seconds later, the ice ends up breaking up into many different pieces. Once the ice completely breaks, she gets happy when she sees her father finally being free from the ice.

"Daddy!"

"Pumpkin'!"

Miranda and her father hug each other, happy to finally see each other once again. But the reunion didn't last too long, seeing as Miranda was angry at her father for getting himself in this mess. "Dad, what have I told you about looking for dates on Tinder."

"Sorry, hun. But she was just so cute. You know what they say about crazy chicks."

"Dad…" Miranda blushed.

Several minutes later the authorities had been contacted. Weather Girl was tied up in handcuffs and being dragged by two police officers towards the car. But the blonde hair girl wasn't too happy about going to jail. "You did this! You and your father!"

"Girl let it go! He broke up with you!"

"I will never let it go! I hate men and I'm so sick and tired of-"

"Ma'am, can you please enter the car?" The right police officer had medium blonde hair that was kind of messy.

Weather Girl wanted to say something, but she caught a glimpse of the man and instantly fell in love. "You are handsome! I think I'm in love." Once again Weather Girl, let her heart get the best of her and was instantly searching for a new relationship. The police officers put her in the car, and they drive off.

"I heard the news. You two saved the day." Julian walked over to his friends and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

She was happy to see him. "Julian!" She hugged her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well six hours have passed, and I just wanted to check up on you." He noticed a different aura about them and could tell that things have changed. "I can see that you two are no longer arguing."

Johnny and Miranda high-five each other, consolidation of their newfound friendship.

"I'm happy to see that," Julian said. "Now I can uncuff the two of you."

Julian tries to look for his key, but he couldn't find it. "Houston, I think we have a problem…" He got scared not knowing what the outcome was going to be. He wasn't ready to tell them the truth about the key he had Girl sighed.

Yet again, she was going to be going to jail, and she didn't like that. She hoped that someone or something could rescue her out of there, looking for an escape back to her regular life, so she can go out and try and find her a man.

"Why is a good man so hard to find?"

But out of nowhere, a lightning bolt hits the police car and makes the drivers lose focus.

"What the hell is going on?" The female police officer asked, trying to get a good grip on her car.

The two police officers scream and so did Weather Girl. Weather Girl uses this opportunity to jump out of the car. The car ends up hitting a tree and then explodes, with pieces of the car flying everywhere.

"Thank god."

Another bolt of lightning strikes the ground and the fedora-wearing man appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" She wasn't frightened but she did want to know why he was looking at her. "And what do you want?"

"I helped you escaped, not you can help me. Join my cause Weather Girl…"

Weather Girl shrugged. "I'll only help you because you helped me escape. But don't expect anything else."

"Good." A shroud of lighting surrounds the two and they end up disappearing.


	6. Controlled (Sneak Peak)

With violet eyes and raven-colored hair. A ravishing, handsome looking man, stood in front of a logo that was a giant D. You can tell that this man was all business by the way he kept himself well-groomed. He was talking to a camera with him focusing all his attention on it.

"Hello everyone. Here at Hobbs Industries, we are committed to creating the best technological needs for all of mankind." He explained. He snaps his fingers and a mini screen appears next to him. In that mini screen was a fancy logo that said, "The Black Hole."

Daniel clears his throat. "That is right! We are getting into the booming business of streaming services. But our streaming service will only show one show and that one show will be on for twenty-four hours straight. It will run at an endless loop and will start at 5 o'clock tonight."

He was happy to finally be able to tell all of LA his new business venture. It was something he had been keeping a secret for over a year. "Daniel Hobbs Production's new show 'The Black Hole' will be the only show on television to show one show for 24 hours straight. So, I hope everyone in LA will be there to witness the grand premiere of our new show."

Daniel smiles. "God bless America and have a good day." Daniel waves at the camera and then bows down.

Several kids at Hawkins High School were watching Daniel's live stream during passing period and people were quite impressed. It was all everyone could talk about!

The lean framed Nick was watching with his buddy Blake. "Yo, Blake! This show sounds so awesome!"

"I know right?!" The two boy's high-five each other. "Daniel Hobbs really is the Bill Gates of our generation."

Jed overheard their conversation and kept replaying the video. There was something about it, that just didn't seem quite right to him. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly. "This isn't right." He commented, thinking that something was a little off.

"What's not right about it?" A shaggy-haired boy asked. His name was Nathan.

"This video. It's Daniel Hobbs. He's a well-known businessman who uses mind control to get what he wants. He's clearly up to something!"

Everyone laughed and looked at him. But Jed didn't find it to be amusing. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, people change." Nick walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "Daniel is a well-respected man of business. I'm sure he's done some thinking after getting out of jail."

"I don't know…" Jed looked down. He felt like no one believed him. "I just don't have a good vibe about this."

"Classic hipster always trying to hate things that are popular." A green-haired boy wearing sneakers replied.

"I'm not being a hipster. I really just don't trust him."

The bell rang which interrupted their conversation. People shrugged it off but weren't willing to give up their beliefs as they walked back to class.

Jed continued to think about what he said. No one's going to believe you, Jed. You might as well forget about everything and just focus on something else. Like completing the level of that video game you've been playing.

"I do," Johnny confirmed, walking up behind him.

"You do?"

"Of course. He's a villain and villains are always villains."

"So, what are we going to do to change everyone's minds and stop them from watching the show?"

"Nothing." Johnny shrugged. "There's not much we can do when we don't have proof that he's up to something. We're just going to have to wait." The final bell rang, and his friend thought it over, as they walked to class.

Daniel was all finished up with the live stream at his film studio in LA. A woman handed Daniel a glass of water. He takes a sip and spits it out, not liking the way it tasted. "This tastes like shit." Daniel slapped the girl and she ran away crying.

Daniel's assistant walked up to him. She was a ginger with the ends of her hair being tied up into pigtails. Her name was Samantha. "The live stream went perfectly well, your even trending on twitter."

"Good Samantha." He walked over to the window. His building was the tallest building in LA. "And soon, everyone will be under the influence and be forced to buy my products forever!" Daniel laughs in a manic way for a few seconds only to cough.


	7. Unto Darkness: Part 1

Webchimp, Argent Tigresse, Werewolf, Jubstus, Scorpio, and Rocco were running down the steels of L.A. chasing down Owlman who was riding one of his owls. Meanwhile his other owls were all carrying various jewels that had been stolen from a museum.

"You can't catch me, I'm the Owlman!" Owlman stuck his tongue out. He was getting a little cocky about how far he had gotten and didn't care about any other possibilities.

Webchimp knew that this would be the right time to use Rocco. "Rocco!"

Rocco knew what was up. Rocco puts his right fist into a ball and hits his other hand. "Pause!"

Everything ended up pausing with time standing still. Rocco was the only person who wasn't affected by this and started walking and climbing up walls in order to reach up to Owlman. Rocco grabs all of the jewels that the owls where holding. Finally, he grabs Owlman and brings him to the ground, as his ring started counting down to 0.

Everyone unpaused and Owlman's owls fly away. Owlman was confused about what had happened and looked around to see what was up. "Where are my Owls at? My jewels?"

"Sorry Owlman, but your birds have flown to the south for winter." Argent Tigresse laughed. "Get it because their birds? Ha, ha!"

Scorpio shook her head and Jubstus facepalms.

"It was funny to me," Jubstus said.

"I gotta admit, it was kind of funny," Werewolf said.

"Eh. It was alright." Rocco shrugged his shoulders.

Things had cleared up and Owlman was sent to jail. The battle was tough, but they were able to get things done. Webchimp had already collected Jed and Blake's Miraculous and was now just waiting for Argent Tigresse and Scorpio to get their Miraculouses back.

"Drigger, fade out!" Argent Tigresse's body flashes and she turns back to Kathy. Kathy takes her pin off and hands it back to Webchimp.

"Cebba, stinger Rest!" Scorpio turns back into Valli and hands Webchimp the red bracelet back.

"Thank you so much for letting me be a superhero, even though I'm terrible." Kathy looked down. Her insecurities were getting the best of her.

Webchimp smiled. "Kathy you are perfect as Argent Tigresse that is why I choose you."

Kathy started feeling a little bit better. "Thank you Webchimp, you really do know how to make a girl feel good."

"Remember no one can know our secret identities, except for well you two knowing each other's."

"Don't worry about it. This cat is in the bag." Valli winked.

"Thanks again Webchimp!" Kathy waved.

"You can call on us anytime!" Valli said. The two girls started walking away, going on with their lives.

Jubstus was worried about her boyfriend, Julian. "Do you ever think you can ever let Julian be Raven Phantom again?"

"It's something I thought about Jubstus. But it's dangerous calling on him. His Miraculous is evil and wants to take over the world. But not only that, it has a negative effect on Julian's body."

She understood what he was trying to say. "I get that, but I think you should talk to Julian about it so that he can understand too."

"Don't worry about this. I got it!"

Julian watched the whole entire fight against Owlman from his cellphone. The dark circles underneath his eyes were getting worse. He was starting to hear a voice in his head, and it had been bugging him all day.

_Let's kill them all! They didn't want to give you the Magpie Miraculous_

_No, I'm not going to kill my friends._

_Yes, you should…_

_No, I'm not!_

All-day he had been fighting with the voice in his head, trying to get them out. The voice was starting to give Julian a headache and he needed something to distract him.

"Maybe, if I keep busy with schoolwork, the voice won't bother me." Julian turns his attention to his homework, hoping that it would be a positive distraction.

Mr. Akiyama stormed into his semi-empty classroom. The only person in the classroom was his favorite student Tiffany. She was a red-haired girl who always put her hair into a ponytail.

Tiffany was worried about her favorite teacher. He didn't seem like his usual self and wanted to comfort him. She placed her arm on his left shoulder, but he rejects her by slapping her hand away.

"Mr. Akiyama are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Tiffany!"

Tiffany looked down. She kind of had a feeling about what was going on. "Are we still trying to recruit Julian Windrush to join our cause? I think that after what happened last time, I don't think Julian Windrush is ever going to get the Magpie Miraculous ever again…"

Mr. Akiyama held his frustration and anger by punching his wall up against the wall. "We have to find a way to get Webchimp to get Julian to use that miraculous."

Tiffany thought about it. "What about teen psychopath Wesley Dupoint? Ever since he stole Miraculous from Webchimp, he's been going around town stealing Webchimp's thunder."

"Not a bad idea Tiffany…" He said. "We can totally do something about that."

Bird Call was finished with saving the day and he really enjoyed it, even though his ego was starting to get the best of him. "Falki lets land." Peregrine Falcon said. His body flashed and he goes back to his regular clothes, as his Kwami goes back into his choker.

Mr. Akiyama and Tiffany watched the whole entire thing and they both slow clapped, proud of his performance. "Well done, Bird Call we watched you save the town from Weather Girl yet again."

"I do what I can." He bragged. "Now what is it you want? You're wasting my time."

Tiffany and Akiyama look at each other and help. "We want your help. You know the deal you agreed?"

"Oh, right that deal. Well, hurry, because I have to feed my kwami and get back to superhero antics."

"Tell us what you know about Kathy…"

"You mean Julian's ugly little sister? Ha! Not only is she ugly, but her breath stinks and she dresses like my grandma." He insulted her. "But deep down, I know that Julian loves her even though they argue."

Wesley grows a creepy look on his face as sinister thoughts start to form. Wesley started walking away from them and playfully bumps into them. He looked back thinking that his job wasn't done yet. "But I wonder what he would do if she were to get hurt." He chuckled.

Tiffany and Mr. Aykiuma look at each other. It worked and the duo felt like they had gotten more information for the plan they had been working on.

"See you again Wesley, same time, same place?"

Wesley just smirked instead of saying something and he walked away.

Mr. Aykiuma went behind an alleyway, in order to do something in secret. He reached into his jacket and grabbed his miracle box. He opens the miracle box up, which inside contained a pair of glasses.

A yellow light emerges from the box and circles around him. The light disappears as Widoow appeared in front of her. "Hello, Master."

"Widow. It looks like the deal we made might be coming true after all."

"Where you able to talk to Julian Windrush at all and get him to join our cause?"

"No! But I know that something good is about to happen…"

"Well let's use that goodness and do something sinister with it."

"You lucky bastard. It's like you're in my mind." He puts the glasses on. "Widoow infect me"

Widoow turns purple and goes inside the glasses which disappear. Doctor Shadow's whole entire body turns black as a fedora grows on his head and he gains a trench coat.

His transformation was now complete. He was now Doctor Shadow.

Julian had a lot on his plate. There was so much that he needed to be done. He was carrying stacks of books in his hands, that had homework assignments from many of his class. He truly was a busy boy, who didn't have time for anything.

Julian Windrush had a muscular body with long legs and nice tanned skin. He walked down the steps of the school with his two friends walking beside him.

One of them was his girlfriend Miranda. She had ginger hair with a slight tint of hazel thrown it. You can tell that she dyed her hair from time to time. She and Julian had been dating for a year now. They've had their ups and downs, but overall they had a pretty healthy relationship.

Meanwhile, the guy walking behind him slowly trying to catch-up was his best friend Johnny. Johnny had long brown hair and dark skin. Johnny was too busy listening to music from his iPhone to pay attention to anything that had been going on.

Miranda looked over to her boyfriend, wanting to know more about what he had been doing. "Why do you have so many books in your hand? What are you? A clown in a circus?"

"No." Her boyfriend responded. "I just have a ton of homework I need to get done."

"Like what?"

"French, Biology, Economics. Then I promised Jed that I would go play video games with him, and after that, I'm going bowling with Blake and Nathan."

Miranda felt a little insulted that he forgot something that he promised her. "And don't forget you're supposed to be helping me babysit my little sister."

"Oh, right that too." He scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting something so important to his girlfriend. "I totally didn't forget about that, like at all."

"Sure...you didn't."

"There he is!" Kathy pointed at her brother. Her and Valli had been looking for Julian around the school as she needed a ride home from school. She and her friend walked down the steps and approached Julian.

"Julian, I need a ride back home."

"I can't Kathy. I have a whole lot of homework that needs to get done."

"But you promised me earlier that you would take me home."

He was getting agitated. "Kathy just leave me the fuck alone! I have a lot that I need to do!"

Kathy wanted to cry. But luckily, she had her bestie right next to her to comfort her. "Just ignore him, he's a jerk."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The Three Musty-tiers."

"Huh?"

The curious trio turned around to see who it was, but it was none other than Wesley Dupoint. A ravishing good-looking young man with a chiseled jaw and perfect styled brown hair. He truly was the pinnacle of male beauty, that made everyone in school jealous. Even the teachers.

The trio's happy attitude changed quickly when their arch-nemesis Wesley showed up. The trio and Wesley had a rivalry that went all the way back since they were in Kindergarten.

An annoyed Johnny rolled his eyes. "What do you want Wesley!?"

"Johnny, Johnny. Always talking stuff."

Johnny had a personal beef with Wesley and wanted to punch him in the face. "Hey Wesley, did you ever give Webchimp his Miraculous back?"

"That's none of your business." He replied. "Besides, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." He points at Kathy.

"What do you want with my sister?" Julian asked.

Wesley ignored her. "Kathy, you are the ugliest girl I have ever seen. How does someone let you just go outside and wear that ugly outfit, it's ridiculous!"

"Shut up Wesley!" Valli stood up for her friend.

"Who are you again, her sidekick?"

"No! I'm her friend and I'm not going to let you talk to her like that!"

Kathy's insecurities came running back to her. She looked down, not wanting to face her tormentor instead she wanted to just get away from here and not let the negativity influence her yet again. But what hurt her the most was that her brother Julian wasn't doing anything about it.

"Julian, can we please go?"

"No!" A frustrated Julian shouted. It's not that he didn't care about his sister getting bullied. It was more the fact that he had so much on his plate, and he wanted to forget about the voice, in his head. "I told you I have work to do. Now leave me alone."

Kathy cries and runs away.

Kathy was still feeling down in the dumps about the situation she was in with her brother. She was playing with a stick, making invisible circles on the sidewalk. "Why can't my big brother just love me?"

A heavy, harsh wind comes out of nowhere. Everyone around Kathy started vanishing. She got up, worried about what was going on as her hair was blowing with the wind.

"What's going on?"

She looks up and sees a ball of purple energy crash on the ground that came from the sky. It was a marvelous sight and she couldn't stop staring at it. She watched as the purple light exploded.

The explosion creates an even bigger gust of wind and a purple dust cloud covered the area, making her close her eyes. She tried to look at what was going on, but it was hard for a few seconds. But luckily a few minutes later, she was able to and she saw a shadowy figure walking, but she wasn't able to make it out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

As the figure gets closer, the identity gets revealed. It was a man in all black. He was wearing a long dark trench coat that matched the black fedora on top of his head. "I could sense your negative emotion." The person had a deep, dark voice.

"What do you want?" She was getting scared.

"My name is Doctor Shadow. Let me heal you, Kathy, by turning your negative emotion of your brother into a powerful antidote of vengeance."

She looked down. She thought about rather or not if it would be a big deal. But at the same time, she was hurt, but also curious about how he can help. "Are you sure this is going to be a good thing?"

"Yes, now come here."

She couldn't help it. It was like her body wasn't in control anymore. She did what he said and now faces him, with her head up high. But she was still a little hesitant about the situation.

He places his hands on her head. A mask that looks like a spider covers the majority of her face and a black outline appears under her eyes.

"Brothereaper. How would you like to gain the power to get rid of all those bossy, annoying brothers in the world?"

"Yes, Doctor Shadow...I would."

"Good. But in return, I must get you to give me any miraculous that you see. Do you think you will be able to handle that?"

"I can do anything I put my mind too, Doctor Shadow!"

**Authors Note:** Warning – This is the 25th episode in production, so clearly a lot of things happened before this chapter takes place haha. What do you guys think of the first two part chapter of the story?


	8. Unto Darkness: Part 2

Julian was busy doing homework outside his home on the patio. Julian was home with his parents out on date night. He had a lot of homework that he needed to get done and was hoping that he could get it done before tonight.

Kathy jumps on top of a streetlight right across the street from her house. She had been searching for Julian for a little while now and was happy to have finally found him.

Kathy was now Brothereaper. A cloth and scythe wearing supervillain who was on the search to try and find Julian. She smiled in a sinister way and jumps onto the patio.

"Hello, Julian! It is your time to come with me."

Julian gets up out of his seat. "Kathy? You've been corrupted?"

"You say corrupted, I say I've been healed!" She dashes at Julian with her scythe in full throttle. She swings her scythe at Julian but due to Julian's incredibly fast reflexes, he was able to dodge it quickly.

She swings her scythe at the boy, sending out a strong burst of winds, that sent him flying back. Luckily the breeze wasn't strong enough to knock him out since he was able to recover quickly and get back up.

In his mind, Julian knew that this was the perfect time for him to transform into Raven Phantom. But sadly, he didn't have it on him._ Come on Webchimp, are you going to give me my Miraculous?_

The villain floats high into the air, still holding their scythe. "I'm going to make you pay Julian!" She swings her scythe at Julian yet again, but he continued to dodge it.

"Stop moving so fast!"

"That's what happens when your parents sign you up for judo lessons." He kept on avoiding the scythe, each time they swung it at him.

He ends up with his back up against the wall which made her smile. "I have you right where I want you." She points the scythe right in his face. She wanted to end his life, as a purple beam appears in the front of the scythe.

"Not on my watch you don't!"

Webchimp springs into action and kicks the scythe out of her hand. The scythe slides on the ground and Webchimp ends up grabbing it. "Go somewhere and hide."

"Hide? Why don't you just give me my Miraculous!"

"Because...the Miraculous is the most dangerous and powerful Miraculous! The Kwami that inhabits it is evil!" He finally got that off his chest. It was something that he had been meaning to tell him for a while now.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me-" Before he could finish, he got a migraine. The voice inside his head was trying to tell him something.

_Keep it! Get it! I need it!_

_No, I won't let you get it!_

Webchimp became worried about his friend. "Is everything okay, Julian?"

Brothereaper used this opportunity to do a flip and snatched the scythe back from Johnny.

"Now that I got my scythe back, vengeance can begin!" She was now happy, ready to set things straight and get what she came for.

Tiffany watched everything, sitting on the roof of a house. She grabbed a pink pearl necklace and slide it onto her right arm. A yellow light comes out of the necklace and a Kwami that looks like an Ant was now in front of her.

"Antee, go to hell!"

The Ant kwami goes inside the bracelet and she begins transforming. Her outfit was a red latex suit with an antenna on her head. She grabs her blowgun and puts a dart in there. She blows into the blowgun and - the dart ends up poking Brothereaper in the behind.

An ant shape mask appears over Brothereaper's face.

"Hello, Brothereaper. I am Queen Ant. I am here to turn that happiness that your feelings, into a powerful ally to help assist you in battle."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Oh no... Queen Ant is around here somewhere…" Johnny noticed.

Brothereaper's body turns red. The red energy then turns into a ball. That ball then begins morphing into a shape. That shape turns into a boxer. He was muscular and was wearing red punching gloves and white shorts.

"I'm ready to box." The boxer with a full thick beard jumps up and starts punching Webchimp in the face multiple times.

Brothereaper swings the scythe at Julian and ends up cutting him in the face. The cut ran pretty deep and he started bleeding. "Ouch."

_Don't be a pussy. A little cut shouldn't affect a man!_

_Shut up!_

The boxer gives Webchimp one last uppercut punch and knocks some of Webchimp's teeth out. Webchimp falls on the ground. He tries to get back up, but he was struggling. "I'm not going to lose this fight."

He turns to Julian. "Julian come with me." He grabs both Julian and his numb chuck. "Spider Web!" He shoots the Spider Web up into the air and it lands on a pole, sticking onto it. Webchimp with Julian in his hands swings away while carrying Julian.

Brothereaper and the Boxer chase after them.

Webchimp was able to find a safe place to hide Julian who was still having difficulty in pain with his cut. Webchimp places Julian on the ground behind an alley.

"You'll be safe here."

"Safe?!" Julian was kind of peeved at Webchimp. "If you just give me my Miraculous then we can beat him!"

Webchimp thought and felt like Julian had a point. "You are right. I do need help."

"See!"

"Stay right here, I'll be right back."

Julian went back to his house. He had to transform back to his civilian self because he had already used his superpower. He saw his mother Lulu who was watching television and eating potato chips. With the way he ran into her house, Lulu was worried about her son. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I need more Miraculouses."

Lulu went to grab her square box. She opens up the square box with several other departments opening up. "Johnny Speedstack, please choose a Miraculous that will help you on your mission to defeat evil."

He thought about it and grabbed five pieces of jewelry. However, there was a sixth one, that he was a little hesitant about. "I don't know about this…"

"Remember...that one is evil…" She knew what he was thinking about.

"I know...but something in my chest is telling me that using this one is the right thing to do." He ended up grabbing it and had everything that he needed.

Webchimp went around L.A. to look for the four people he's entrusted to give Miraclouses too. These were the people he has given Miraculouses to many times before, so he felt a bond with these people.

Valli was sitting in a cafe and enjoying a vanilla milkshakes Webchimp sneaks and puts the box on the edge of the table she was sitting at. He turns around and sees the box and smiles.

Jed was at home and rocking out to some AC/DC. He hears his window shut. Wondering what it was that he had heard, he went over to his windowsill and sees a box. He smiled as he was happy to see the box.

Blake was walking down the streets and whistling, minding his own business and enjoying his day. Webchimp jumps down and holds the box out to Blake. Blake happily takes the box.

Miranda was in the shower at her house, so Webchimp places the box on her desk. Once she finished up her shower, she goes into her room and sees the box sitting on her desk and she grabs it.

_I really hope Webchimp is able to come back soon. _Julian felt the pressure of being alone creep up to him. He wondered about when his friend Webchimp was going to return to give him his Miraculous.

The boxer and Brothereaper peak down, getting a good look at Julian. "Look it's an ant…" Brothereaper said.

Hearing the voice, Julian looks up and sees the two. Julian panicked. "Oh no…" Julian turned around and started running.

Brothereaper and the Boxer jump down, with Brothereaper in front and the Boxer behind. "Look, we have you surrounded."

Brothereaper's scythe glows purple and the Boxer was getting ready to punch Julian.

"No... where the one who has you cornered." Webchimp said.

Webchimp, Argent Tigresse, Jubstus, Scorpio, Rocco, and Werewolf circled around the group. The group of six was ready to fight and take on the supervillains.

"Jubstus now!"

"Speed!" Jubstus activated her superpower and began running faster than the speed of light, distracting the Boxer who was trying his best to keep up with her. "You can't catch me, I'm the Cheetah girl!"

"Now Scorpio!"

"Trap!"

Scorpio creates a steel-jaw trap and lands it on the ground. Since Jubstus was running fast, the Boxer was being distracted and getting a little dizzy. The boxer ends up putting a leg in the trap, and the trap closes in on him, destroying him and turning him into debris.

"Boxer!" Brothereaper growls. "You destroyed my ally! I'm going to get you for this!" Brothereaper runs.

"Werewolf!"

"Winter Night!" Werewolf activated his powers and creates a beam of ice and shoots it at the ground.

"Rocco!"

"Pause!" Rocco lifts his hands up in the air and creates rays. Time slows down and eventually stops with only Rocco being the only one who can be active. He places Brothereaper on the eyes and waits as his ring goes down to zero.

Time goes back to normal and now Brothereaper kept slipping on the ice. "I will get you!" She kept saying only to keep falling on ice.

The superheroes all laughed at her. Filled with rage, she grabs her scythe and crushes the ice. "I'm going to get you."

"Julian here!"

Webchimp throws the watch at Julian and he puts it on his wrist. A magpie kwami comes out of the watch and bows down to Julian. "How can we seize the day, my overlord?"

"Maggpie, dusk is here."

Maggpie turns into a purple light and spirals in a circle, going back into the watch. Julian jumps in the air as strong winds started blowing. A black bodysuit replaces Julian's clothes with a short black leather jacket comes out on top. His hair becomes super long and ties itself into a ponytail as he spins, and boots replace his shoes.

He was finished transforming and was now Raven Phantom. But something was off with Raven Phantom compared to the other superheroes as his eyes were now dark.

Raven Phantom starts running and kicks Brothereaper in the face. "That's what you get for cutting me."

He then punches her and then slaps her before finally elbowing her in the chest. Raven Phantom wasn't done yet. "Were only just beginning."

Webchimp had to intervene. "Raven Phantom you're going too far!"

"Shut the hell up." Julian didn't sound like Julian anymore. His voice was deeper and darker.

Doctor Shadow and Queen Ant jump on the ground, thinking that now was there's a chance to recruit the fallen hero. "Hello, Raven Phantom." He sure did know how to get the attention because everyone looked at both him and Queen Ant.

"Doctor Shadow. I blame you for the reason I got this cut."

Raven Phantom was just doing his own thing at this point and runs towards Doctor Shadow. But Doctor Shadow dodges the attack.

"Why fight me when you can join me?"

Raven Phantom wasn't going to give up. He kept repeatedly trying to strike the superhero with punches and kicks, but every time the supervillain just dodged them.

"This is our chance. Why don't we try and stop Doctor Shadow?" Werewolf suggested.

"Hmm…" Webchimp wondered if it was a good idea or not. "But he's so strong."

"That doesn't matter. This is our chance!"

Webchimp shrugged. "Alright team, let's do this!"

Webchimp and his team jump into the air, ready to attack the doctor. But Doctor Shadow sensed this and looked up at them, not wanting them to attack him.

"Poison!" He called out his attack and shoots gunk of poison at Rocco, Werewolf, Jubstus, Scorpio, and Argent Tigresse. The five heroes were now infected with poison and could hardly get up at all.

"My stomach hurts," Jubstus complained.

"I feel like I've been paralyzed." Rocco rubbed his stomach, hoping that it would help with curing him of his poison, but it didn't.

Webchimp bit the bottom of his lip. "You poisoned my friend." Webchimp tried to step up to Doctor Shadow, but Brothereaper puts her scythe in front of him.

"Make one step and I'll slice you in half."

"Come on Julian." Doctor Shadow said. Doctor Shadow walks up to Rocco, Werewolf, Jubstus, Scorpio and Argent Shadow one by one and grabs their Miraculouses. After he took the jewelry from off their bodies, they turned back to normal. Revealing their secret identities. "Join us…"

"Give me back my Miraculous…" Miranda tried to say, but the poison kept getting worse.

The voice in Raven Phantom's head kept trying to take over Julian's body, but Julian tried his hardest to fight back against it, not wanting to succumb to Magpie's wickedness.

_Join me Julian in taking over the world._

_No._

_Come on Julian, we'll have so much fun together. Just think of everything we can do._

_I don't want to. I'm a superhero, not a villain!_

_Julian…_

_No._

_Come on Julian…_

"That's enough!" Raven Phantom screamed and punched the ground. He released a dark explosion that scatters across most of L.A. destroying it. The dust from the explosion ends up disappearing and Raven Phantom was nowhere to be seen.

The cause of the explosion allowed for Brothereaper to turn back to normal. Kathy had no memory of what happened but did feel the effect from the explosion that Raven Phantom created.

"Where am I?"

"Grab her." Doctor Shadow was pissed.

"Sir...why do we need to grab her?" Queen Ant asked.

"Because." The doctor watched as she grabbed Kathy by the shirt and brought her over to her. "We have leverage over Raven Phantom by having his sister, which will make him want to join us." Doctor Shadow looks up at the sky, wondering where Raven Phantom went too.

"He'll join our cause one of these days or else I'm going to have to make him join us..." He promised. He snapped his fingers, making him, Queen Ant and Kathy disappear.

"Kathy!" Valli called out, but the poison was just making things worse.

Webchimp gets down on his knees. He felt like he had failed. This was a feeling that he had never felt before, because all of the other times he's done this superhero stuff, he always won. "I...I... lost…."

Johnny rushed Jed, Miranda, Valli, and Blake to the hospital. He waited for the doctor to come out of the hospital to give him an update on their condition.

He was biting his nails, which was a habit that Johnny had when he was nervous. He prayed, hoping that his friends would be okay.

A brown-haired doctor comes out of the room with a chart in his hand. As soon as Johnny saw the doctor, he rushed to the doctor. "Doc, are my friends going to be okay?"

"Yes. They should be fine."

Johnny let out a sigh of relief.

"They took in a lot of poison. Luckily, we were able to catch them in time. So, you did the right thing."

Johnny smiled. He was glad that everything was okay. "That's a relief doctor. I was worried."

"You should go home Johnny and get some rest. You've been here all right."

Johnny decided to do what the doctor said, and he went home.

It was a dark and depressing noon. Johnny had been up all night, worried about the Miraculouses that he lost. It was keeping him from getting the proper rest that he needed for school tomorrow.

Lulu turns the light on. She woke up because she was craving a cup of coffee. She sees that Johnny was sitting on the couch and eating ice cream. A habit that he got from her.

"Johnny, you should be in bed right now."

"I know, I know mom." He had to tell her the truth. "Look, mom. I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" After finishing up in making her cup of coffee she sits down on the couch next to her soon and paid her full attention to him. "What is it you want to talk about."

"Mom, I lost four more Miraculouses today."

"Oh, Johnny."

"No Mom, I'm sorry. First Wesley stole one from you and I couldn't get it back. Now, Doctor Shadow stole four from me and Julian disappeared." Johnny started crying and his mom hugged him. "I just don't know if I'm cut out to be a superhero."

"Everything is going to be alright Johnny." She rubbed his head as it was starting raining. Raven Phantom watched from afar and then suddenly disappears into the midnight.

**Authors Note:** Warning – This is the 26th episode in production, so clearly a lot of things happened before this chapter takes place haha. What do you guys think of the first two part chapter of the story?


	9. Facing Fears

Lunch period was dwindling down. The lunchroom was loud as usual with students making obnoxious noise. Maurice was sitting at a lunch table doing what he did best and that was drawing in his journal. Maurice was in his own little world, doing his own thing, which gave him a sort of escapism from the harsh warped world out there.

Manuel noticed Maurice and the predator approached his prey. He was hovering above the innocent little kid like a tall tower. Manuel paid close attention to Maurice's drawings and began laughing. "Bruh, how old are you?"

As usual Maurice didn't respond.

"I see your still giving me the silent treatment, even after our little fight after school." Manuel cross his arms.

Maurice began shaking as he wanted to say something back to his enemy but couldn't get the worlds to flow out of his mouth.

A whistling Johnny passed by and saw that Manuel was torching Maurice. Johnny wasn't too happy about this and went over to them so he can try and stop it. Johnny slams the palm of his hand on the table. "Manuel, how many times do I have to tell you to leave Maurice alone.

"Why do I have to leave him alone?" Manuel asked. He brainstormed and came up with a very concrete reason as to why. He snapped his fingers. "Johnny, you have a crush on Maurice.

Johnny froze up and started blushing. "That-that-that-that-that-that-that-that-" He kept repeating the same word over and over. It was as if he was a robot whose program had malfunctioned.

"It's true! That's why your stuttering!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Look, I don't have to sit here and take this abuse from you." Johnny started sweating. His nerves were beginning to get the best of him. Johnny grabs Maurice by the hand. "Screw you guys, we're going home!" He drags Maurice away, much to his dismay.

Maurice and Johnny left out of the cafeteria and started walking down the hallway. They were by themselves and an awkward silence filled the room. Johnny looked at Maurice, and he looked back at him. They both wanted to say something, but they're words couldn't come out just right.

"I-I-I should get going!" The stuttering Johnny messed up and walked away, but he quickly tripped over his own shoes. "I'm okay."

Maurice looked at him and felt a little sorry for him. He wanted to say something, but his shyness got the best of him. Maurice wanted to befriend Johnny, but it was just hard for him to do and wondered if there was another way to do it.


End file.
